The ones being hunted
by yiyamika
Summary: A sterek fragment that might be developed into a story. Narrative point of view: Third-person (omniscient); with "subjective" narration.


He's running for his life. There's like three Alpha's just a hundred feet back in the woods and he knows that once he stops, they will arrive in a matter of seconds. Even though he's afraid, Stiles stops right on his track and turns around to see the shadows behind. Red glowing eyes moved between the trees and finally arriving to where he's standing. Just as he suspected, there's three of them; one dark haired woman that looks like she's in her mid twenties, and what looks like a pair of twin brothers. They all growl as they start to surround him. The voice in the back of his mind tells him that he is just a human in a world of monsters and that he should run. This was his last opening, his last chance, if he has any odds in favor of his survival but he stands, listening to his other inner voice. The one that keeps telling him that he might be a human, and that yes! he could die, but that didn't matter, because then he might get to see his mom.

It was a relieve just thinking about it; death as the path to his mother embrace but by any means he could take his own life. Probably that's why, he keeps putting himself in harm's way, anyways; that didn't change the fact that every second he had left he could keep helping others, do good. Stiles being what his mom could have been for others. He thought that it was ok if he died fighting for a good cause, it didn't matter which one, as long as he could do something. She would've been proud just as his dad if he ever found out how he went down. That doesn't makes it any less painful, his father will still be sad and lonely but at least there might be some relieve. For his part he didn't really care about the glory but he had to admit that all those Greek mythologies had played a tool, probably a bit more than what he actually cares to admit.

Stiles was at peace. He could never blame Scott or Derek. It was his choice and any case if he had to blame someone, he had to admit he felt responsible. If he had listened to Scott, that night and just let him rest Scott would have never been bitten and so none of this would have happened. That's how somehow, Stiles ended up being Scott's guardian, out of remorse and brotherhood. As for Derek, Stile's might actually be a little angry if he had to send him off by himself. Not only because he would have to let someone else save his life like he, himself had done before but also because all the effort and struggle that took him to finally make Derek open up, to trust again, after his family's death, After Kate. Stiles was afraid that Derek could end up drifting in to hate and darkness altogether with no reverse. It was a frightening thought that made his heart race wild, and his hands began to tremble. Then he felt it, a panic attack worst than those he had years before his mother's death. Becoming difficult to breath he was abruptly brought to his knees while moving his hands towards his chest and neck.

The two male werewolves in front of him looked at each other with a smirk on their faces, delighted at the state of their pray, while the girl had a more somber expression. She looked around, eyes growing wild with fear. When the others become conscious of her factions, they look at her like if she were mad.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the one nearest to her barked.

She took a step back carefully while pointing at Stiles with her trembling finger, and in almost a whisper she responded. "He's.. Stiles..."

The twin's were shocked. Eyes growing out of proportion. Like if the name itself was perish, they looked at each other, and then they stepped backwards looking at Stiles all the time. The boy still in his knees but considerably feeling better. With a more steady breathing Stiles was now showing an intense and fiercely smirk on his fully red lips.

"Derek's" The one that had been silence all along whined.

This was no poor and innocent dear, this was the only human equal to an Alpha. This was the pack's mastermind, trained with hunters and wolves as well, fearless at the sight of danger, already well known in the packs of the west, Stilinski the human boy that rides with wolves. The lady started sniffing the air like crazy. 'How they could not smell it before?' She thought. The boy had play his part as decoy so well that they could not sense the smell of the death that roamed in the air. There it was on a hill right above them two male werewolves' and the lady hunter with a bow.

After their eyes adjusted to the dim light was when they could see Just a few meters from where they were standing, the whole army of werewolves. There were like almost fifteen of them, all a bunch of teenagers eager for the taste of blood, they could see that most of them were not yet in full control of their powers. They looked more like a wild pack of wolves led by a red haired tall teen. That's when they realize that they were the ones being hunted.

Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake. English is not my first language. Carry on, Ciao!


End file.
